It is a common experience to park ones car, only to return some time later and forget where it was parked. Examples of this problem include parking ones car at an unfamiliar parking location such as overnight or a few days street parking, a shopping center, a sport stadium, long term parking in an airport, etc. Conventional approaches provide a remote control that may be activated in proximity of the parked car, whereby the car will respond by indicating its location usually audible or by light signaling. However, such approaches are not practical when the car is not within a line of sight or audible distance.
Other conventional techniques provide a voice recording device that the user is expected to use to record the parking location information. Unfortunately, such techniques are often extremely inconvenient and hard for the user to remember to use.
Another routinely experienced parking problem is when the parking space has some kind of time limit or cost. It is common, especially in city parking situations, that drivers park their car next to a parking meter or restricted parking spot on the street where they have to move the car at a certain time. For example: no parking 11AM-2PM. It is also very common that drivers will forget to return to the car before the meter or time limit expires, thereby avoiding a ticket or being towed away. Conventional devices do not conveniently alert the user when the parked car should be moved.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for the relocation of parked cars. It would also be desirable is such improved techniques also conveniently provided a parking time limit monitoring/alert system.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.